godzilla_fan_netfandomcom-20200213-history
Showa era
]]The '''Showa series' , also known as Showa era and Showa period, is a term used to identify the years between 1926 and 1989 under the reign of Japanese Emperor Hirohito. The first Godzilla film was to begin the Showa era of the industry, and is the usual to be affiliated with this era. During the beginning of this era, Godzilla was mainly antagonistic in nature, taking on the likes of Anguirus and Mothra. By the time of Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster, Godzilla adopted what would soon become his most famous image: a heroic monster, battling terrible villains with other monsters by his side. Films Godzilla Series *''Godzilla'' *''Godzilla Raids Again'' *''King Kong vs. Godzilla'' *''Mothra vs. Godzilla'' *''Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster'' *''Invasion of Astro-Monster'' *''Ebirah, Horror of the Deep'' *''Son of Godzilla'' *''Destroy All Monsters'' *''All Monsters Attack'' *''Godzilla vs. Hedorah'' *''Godzilla vs. Gigan'' *''Godzilla vs. Megalon'' *''Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla'' *''Terror of MechaGodzilla'' Gamera Series *''Gamera: The Giant Monster'' *''Gamera vs. Barugon'' *''Gamera vs. Gyaos'' *''Gamera vs. Viras'' *''Gamera vs. Guiron'' *''Gamera vs. Jiger'' *''Gamera vs. Zigra'' *''Gamera: Super Monster'' Other *''Rodan'' *''The Mysterians'' *''Varan, the Unbelievable'' *''The Birth of Japan'' *''Mothra'' *''Frankenstein vs. Baragon'' *''War of the Gargantuas'' *''Atragon'' *''Matango'' *''Dogora'' *''King Kong Escapes'' *''Latitude Zero'' *''Space Amoeba'' *''Prophecies of Nostradamus'' *''Daimajin'' *''Return of Daimajin'' *''Wrath of Daimajin'' Television *''He of the Sun'' *''Agon: Atomic Dragon'' *''Go! Godman'' *''Warrior of Love Rainbowman'' *''Zone Fighter'' *''Assault! Human'' *''Gimme Gimme Octopus'' *''Go! Greenman'' *''Go! Ushiwaka Koujirou'' *''Warrior of Light Diamond Eye'' *''Flying Saucer War Bankid'' *''Seishi Yokomizo Series'' *''The Godzilla Power Hour'' *''Megaloman'' Monsters Introduced Godzilla Series *Godzilla *Anguirus *King Kong *Giant Octopus *Giant Lizard *Mothra *Mystery Bones of Infant Island *Maneater *King Ghidorah *Rodan *Ebirah *Giant Condor *Minilla *Kamacuras *Kumonga *Baragon *Gorosaurus *Varan *Hedorah *Gabara *Gigan *Jet Jaguar *Megalon *MechaGodzilla *King Caesar *Titanosaurus Gamera Series *Gamera *Barugon *Gyaos *Viras *Guiron *Jiger *Zigra Other *King Kong *Rhedosaurus *Snowman *Rodan *Orochi *Moguera *Mothra *Kujira Gami *Vampire Plant *Varan *Dogora *Frankenstein *Baragon *Giant Sea Serpent *Mechani-Kong *Gorosaurus *Gaira *Sanda *Giant Rats *Bat People *Black Moth *Kamoebas *Ganimes *Gezora *Giant Slug *Giant Bat *Mutant Leech *Daimajin Television *Agon *Godman *Kinger *Ghoston *Yasugon *Tsunokeler *Tsunosilver *Madalan *Gattlar *Momonglar *Folgon *Bolbes *Imogoras *Bullman *Dongolar *Skeleto-Man No. 1 *Skeleto-Man No. 2 *Trunker *Hotter *Green Mask *Funtlar *Kappalge *Batman *Alien Tiborus *Osotam *Tsunojiras *Elephantar *Totsaurus *Jilarji *Wolflar *Gejiba *Trilorn *Ibogilar *??? *Stegodzillas *Akumon *Rainbowman *Witch Iguana *Fudora *Garuma *Herodenia III *Hedoron *Icelee *Geno-Bat *L-Banda *Cat Monster *Pagora *God Iguana *Cyborg Cathy *Cyborg Diana *Cyborg Lolita *Bat Sister *Mummy Sister *Cyborg Olga *Skull Man *Mantis Man *Zone Fighter *Garogas *Red Spark *Jikiro *Destro-King *Dorola *Wagilar *Spylar *Dragon King *Gilmaras *Gelderah *Garoga Spider *Garoga Gorilla *Spider Uros *Shadorah *Jipudoro *Barakidon *Garoborg *Detragon *Zandolla *Mogranda *Balgaras *Gundarguirus *Goram *Jellar *Kastam-Jellar *Super Jikiro *Bakugon *Needlar *Kabutojira *Grotogauros *Human No. 1 *King Flasher *Queen Flasher *Flashers *Jairock *Kabutonga *Shibiretta *Zarizon *Dragonda *Blanca *Sibilegon *Red Rock *Seguro No. 1 *King Takoras *Gejiru *Megahertz *Bulguerrilla *Gyaron *Danketto *Alien Dorok *Valingar *Grand Flasher *Human No. 2 *Stock *Giringa *Spider *Danbaraki *Garamedon *Girudogira *Antguirus *Inparusu *Takora *Monro *Tororo *Chonbo *Debura *Biragon *Herara *Ikary *Shikushiku *Greenman *Maoh *Tonchiki *Minions of Maoh *Bullpull *Mohtles *Foksaurus *Iho Killer *Gowarackdon *Inbelun *Lorbabla *Gorilla *Spider II *Kyupatto *Cross-Dressing Kaijin *Fonshuragon *Ninja Kaijin *Magic Kaijin *Pattern Kaijin *Alter Ego Maoh *Ushiwaka Koujirou *Nyudo *Uragira *Konjo *Diamond Eye *King Cobra *Cow People *Horse People *Mojingah *Satan Bat *Hitodetsubo *Kerarin *Wareatama *Gerarachin *Kero Cat *Princess Cobra *Onikabuton *Pegasus *Dragon *Rabbit *Ox *Swan *Ensign Esgar *Lieutenant Buizun *Captain Zettors *Captain Emzin *Lieutenant Waizer *Lieutenant Daburys *Lieutenant Arbaren *Major Yuburo *Major Exes *Lieutenant Tifun *Captain Tibas *Captain Odakof *Corporal Pigal *Doctor Teron *Lieutenant Eldon *Colonel Kyuga *Sergeant Enupyi *Major Enubal *Major Keitabo *Major Jede *Captain Aibirun *Lieutenant Colonel Eitchidoba *Lieutenant Colonel Jidoh *Lieutenant Colonel Efzoro *Colonel Iguran *Pierron *Colonel Digel *Major General Sibes *Major General Bigomes *Bernu *Lieutenant General Egarin *Commander Guzare *Godzooky *Fire Bird *Earth Eater *Stone Guardians *Megavolt Monsters *Seaweed Monster *Energy Beast *Colossus *Cyclops Creature *Chimera *Minotaur *Siren Sisters *Magnetic Monster *Breeder Beast *Great Watchuka *Diplodocus *Carnivorous Plant *Time Dragon *Giant Squid *Giant Fly *Giant Octopus *Axor *Power Dragon *Cyborg Whale *Giant Ant *Giant Dragonfly *Giant Black Widow *Giant Beetle *Giant Bee *Giant Venus Flytrap *Giant Antlion *Gravity Goliath *Golden Guardians *Giant Seahorse *Giant Jellyfish *Giant Crab *Giant Electric Eel *Giant Sea Turtle *Giant Manta Ray *Giant Starfish *Giant Shark *Giant Swordfish *Giant Squid *Magma Lizard *Megaloman *Kamagidon *Goran *Zaninga *Dobura *Gamereon *Zuborg *Terumosu *Suchirunesu *Dradozer *Jamardo *Nun-chuk *Rezax *Mirror Monocle *Boarein *Unigon *Paraboran 1 *Paraboran 2 *Gyanzer *Arumunga *Zonbiron *Barigen *Suidras *Vonbaron *Arumunga *Songar *Sharklon *Vacuum *Zatan *Zvider *Jadonga *Buffalon *Terroguirus *Despair *Dagger Also See *Heisei era *Millennium era *Legendary era Facts *This is the longest of the current four generations, lasting over 40 years. *Politically, The Return of Godzilla is a Showa film, as it was the last film to be made in the Showa era of Japan, with the Heisei era beginning in on the 8th of January 1989. *Despite the fact that the Showa era of the Godzilla franchise concluded in 1975, several unmade films that were to be released during the latter years of the 1970's indicate that this hiatus may have been unintended, with each successive cancellation further increasing the length of the hiatus.. *This era features the majority of appearances for several monsters. Rodan, for example, appears in four films (or around 10, including stock footage appearances) in the Showa era, whereas in the Heisei and Millennium eras, he only has one appearance in each. *With the exception of MechaGodzilla, none of the monsters and mechas introduced in the Godzilla series after Invasion of Astro-Monster made any appearances in the Heisei series. Ebirah, Minilla, Kamacuras, Kumonga, Hedorah, Gigan and King Caesar were all reintroduced in the final film of the Millennium series, Godzilla: Final Wars, leaving Gabara, Megalon, Jet Jaguar and Titanosaurus as the only characters to have not appeared in a film since their debut, with the exception of cameos, stock footage, and appearances in other media. **Despite his popularity, Anguirus did not make any appearances in the Heisei series, although he appears in concept art for the unmade films Godzilla vs. Ghost Godzilla and Godzilla vs. Barubaroi. Poll Do you like the Showa Era? Yes! No. Kind of.